


The tears of a clown

by Wizardchester91



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grieving, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joker dies, Harley cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tears of a clown

*Bang!*  
Harley flinched as a gunshot rang out and a cry came from in the darkened room where bats had cornered her puddin'. she fingered her mallet, wanting to rush in and save him. She wathed the door anxiously.Batman crept out, and ran off, and suddenly her heart was in her stomach and she was running, her breath coming in paniced sobs. No, she had to be wrong. Mistah J couldn't...He just couldn't. She flung open the door, and her heart burst. Blood pooled on the floor around her lover, crumpled against a wall.  
"Harley? Is that you?" A weak croak came from the crumpled figure.  
"Oh PUDDIN'!" Harley gasped, running to his side. Blood spurted from a wound in his chest each time he took a sharp, rattling breath.she knealt, softly taking his head into her lap. "Puddin...you're hurt bad..."  
Joker nodded, coughing as more blood spilled onto Harley's clothes."I know, darling. I.. I know." He sank into her lap, letting her cradle his head against her chest. A thick, wet, tear dripped down her face. Then she lit up. "We can fix ya! Ivy has all these plants...and she fixed my cold once..." There was a note of pitiful desperation in her voice.  
Joker sighed, wincing. "I think this is a bit worse than a cold, pumpkin." He reached up, lightly stroking her hair. "I....*cough* think this is my last laugh, my final act." Harley shook her head, the tears flowing freely. "You can't leave me Puddin'! I need you!" She squeaked, voice cracking as she held back a sob. He smiled wistfully at her, his breathing growing shallow. "You are so good to me." He sighed, body growing limp and cold. "My good girl." He slowly slid his eyes shut, a shiver shaking his body. He slid one eye open, staring fixedly into hers as tears fell from both of them. "I...love you....Harleen." He whispered before sliding into her arms, his hand falling away. She sobbed quietly, clinging to him desperately. "I love you too, Jack."


End file.
